


Remove the Hand

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, can be seen as romantic if you'd like, girls protecting girls, mentions of a guy being handsy/harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: “If I ever see you touching anyone without their permission again I will do more than hurt your arm.” You knew it hurt, could hear him babbling apologies as she twisted his arm tighter. She could break it if she wanted, but she didn’t instead she pulled away and tossed a few bills on the bar to pay for your drinks and walked with you outside.





	Remove the Hand

It wasn’t uncommon for you and Peggy to go out for a drink or two after work. Being two women in the SSR meant you dealt with a lot of sexism and bullshit, unlike Peggy you weren’t an agent nor were you especially talented in the same work as her, you were a typist and you were okay with that. You were good at what you did. You just wished you’d get the right respect for it, after all you were the one typing up all their reports and all their files. Not them. 

So it wasn’t uncommon for the two of you to unwind and complain over a few drinks, nor was it uncommon for men to come over and take interest. You were both very lovely and drew attention, and usually you were alright with a few men coming over to talk, it was funny to watch them get turned away and to watch their poor attempts at getting either of you. It was harmless. Most of the time. 

Until they got handsy, you’d found yourself alone for a few moments, Peggy had gone to the toilet and would be back any minute and yet in that short period of time you’d found yourself on the receiving end of a far too persistent man who refused to remove his hand from your leg. It was intimidating, scary even that he wouldn’t let go of you when you asked and you didn’t even want to glance around for Peggy in case he took that as an opportunity. 

“Please let go of my leg.” You ask again and jump as he tightens his grip as if to say ‘no’ without words. It was times like that that you wished you’d simply gone to the toilet with Peggy. At least if you went you wouldn’t be alone outside with this man. 

“But, Darlin’ i’m just getting to know you.” He’s drunk, or tipsy, you know that much, but it still doesn’t excuse it. Doesn’t make it any less terrifying that he won’t let go of you and that no one else has noticed your discomfort. 

“Remove the hand or ill remove it for you” You sighing with relief as Peggy comes up beside you and quirks a displeased eyebrow in the man’s direction. You knew Peggy, had seen first hand, could more than take this man in a fight, she was tougher than she looked and it was a perk of having her around. She was protective and could actually protect you.

He didn’t remove his hand, “Don’t be jealous there’s enough of me to go around!” You watched him reach for Peggy where she grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back. His hand released from your leg and you watched her press him against the bar. 

“If I ever see you touching anyone without their permission again I will do more than hurt your arm.” You knew it hurt, could hear him babbling apologies as she twisted his arm tighter. She could break it if she wanted, but she didn’t instead she pulled away and tossed a few bills on the bar to pay for your drinks and walked with you outside. 

“Thanks, Peg.”

“I’m always here, you know that.” She put an arm around your shoulder and pulled you into a side hug as you walked. 


End file.
